Typical construction includes many examples of pipe, conduit and cables to be supported relative to an underlying structure. For example water may be supplied through supply pipes of relatively small diameter, waste may be carried in pipes of larger diameter, rain water carried from roof in pipes of still larger diameter. Other services may also be carried in pipes of many possible diameters. For example electrical or communication cables may also be carried in conduit, with sizes selected according to the cables being carried.
Tidy installation requires that these pipes and conduits are supported relative to the underlying structure so that they are not easily dislodged by being knocked, by vibration, by the action of any internal contents flowing through them, or through seismic activity. Proper support can prevent the conduit being unduly stressed, and therefore increase the life of the system. In addition, some pipes require reasonably precise location, for example to maintain a specific fall along the length of the pipe.
Typical pipe or conduit systems include proprietary clips for securing the pipe or conduit in place. The clips are typically specific to the diameter of conduit being installed. An installer must carry sufficient clips to properly secure all of the different conduit or pipe sizes that he may be required to install.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a clip for securing an item relative to a support which goes some way toward overcoming these disadvantages or which will at least provide the industry with a useful choice.
In this specification where reference has been made to patent specifications, other external documents, or other sources of information, this is generally for the purpose of providing a context for discussing the features of the invention. Unless specifically stated otherwise, reference to such external documents is not to be construed as an admission that such documents, or such sources of information, in any jurisdiction, are prior art, or form part of the common general knowledge in the art.
Further aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description which is given by way of example only.